Les années passent, les écrits perdurent
by Shana1994
Summary: Vous rappelez-vous de tout ce que vous avez fait dans votre enfance? Et, vous-êtes vous déjà demandé quelles conséquences vos actes passés pouvaient avoir sur votre présent et votre futur? - OS - DECONSEILLE AU PLUS DE 33 ans! (mwahahaha! ;P) CASKETT of course!
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour à toutes et à tous!

Je suis de retour (pour vous jouer un mauvais tour! ... Ok, un jour j'arrêterais cette blague pourrie... Un jour... peut être...), pour vous poster le dernier OS que j'avais oublié de poster ici (comprenez par là que vous le trouverez sur Frenchboard!^^)!

Je disais donc, j'ai oublié de le poster, puisqu'il date de janvier 2012! Enfin, comme on dit, mieux vaut tard que jamais!

Comme sur frenchboard, je le déconseille au plus de 33ans! (juste pour assurer mes arrières! lol)

J'arrête de blablater, et je vous laisse lire tranquille! Enjoy! (^o^)

* * *

_**Les années passent, les écrits perdurent…**_

C'était une fin de matinée comme les autres. Chacun au chaud, chez soi, à profiter d'un week-end paisible. Mais cette tranquillité fut perturbée par la sonnette de la porte d'entré. Pour l'un, il s'agissait de la visite du facteur avec un colis sous le bras, et pour l'autre, c'était une visite plutôt inattendue…

Beckett signa le reçu et remercia le facteur avant de refermer la porte derrière lui. Puis, l'inspectrice laissa son attention se porter sur le petit carton. Il paraissait assez vieux et vraiment poussiéreux, mais ce n'était pas le plus étrange… l'adresse manuscrite indiquait la maison de son père, mais cette dernière était barrée et une flèche pointait un autocollant, plus récent, située sur le coté de la boite, où figurait sa nouvelle adresse.

Pourtant c'est la première adresse, celle qui était manuscrite, qui interpelait le plus la détective… Une impression de déjà vu faisait surface en elle. Cette écriture enfantine lui rappelait quelque chose, elle en était certaine, mais… quoi ? et surtout… qui?

Après cinq minutes de vaines recherches dans ses souvenirs, elle se décida à ouvrir le petit paquet.

Comme l'extérieur, l'intérieur était assez poussiéreux, et le papier plié en quatre sur le dessus commençait à jaunir.

Elle saisi délicatement ce qui semblait être une lettre. Quand elle l'ouvrit, ses souvenirs revinrent et la mystérieuse écriture n'avait plus de secret pour elle. L'entête de la lettre confirmait sa déduction :

**_«_ Chère moi du futur ! »**

Beckett ne pu s'empêcher de sourire en repensant à ce jour d'hiver où, sur un coup de tête, elle avait décidé de s'écrire à elle-même… Cependant, elle avait beau se rappeler de ce jour là, impossible de se souvenir pour autant de ce qu'elle avait écrit dans cette fameuse lettre…

Après tout, à quoi bon se torturer, puisqu'elle pouvait la lire dés maintenant ? Sur ces entrefaites, Beckett se décida à commencer sa lecture, en se demandant, non sans appréhension, ce que sa moi du passé allait bien pouvoir lui raconter…

Ca faisait déjà une bonne minute que l'on sonnait à la porte du loft de Castle, mais ce dernier n'avait pas envie d'aller ouvrir. Comme ni sa mère ni sa fille n'étaient présentes, et qu'il n'attendait personne, il n'était vraiment pas pressé…

Mais les coups répétitifs de sonnette commençaient à l'agacer fortement… il décida d'ouvrir d'un coup, sans prendre la peine de regarder par le judas la personne qui se tenait derrière la porte…

C'est ainsi qu'il se retrouva nez à nez avec Jim Beckett. L'écrivain pris instantanément conscience d'une chose : Il n'était ni coiffé ni habillé convenablement, il était plutôt vêtu avec son style 'pantouflard' les cheveux en bataille et portant un simple t-shirt froissé avec un bas de jogging délavé… pas vraiment présentable…

Pour essayer de faire passer inaperçu son accoutrement, il décida d'être le plus courtois possible :

_« -Bonjour monsieur Beckett ! Je suis désolé pour l'attente, j'étais … hum… aux toilettes… »_

Pas très classe, il est vrai, mais pour éviter de mettre à jour sa fainéantise, c'est très efficace !

_« -Euh, non, pas de problème._

_-Je vous en pris, entrez donc !_

_-Merci. »_

Castle se poussa et le laissa entrer. En le suivant, l'écrivain essayait comme il pouvait, de se passer les mains dans les cheveux, histoire de donner l'illusion d'être un minimum coiffé…

_« -Installez-vous, faites comme chez vous ! Vous voulez peut-être boire quelque chose ?_

_- non, mais merci quand même. »_

Les deux hommes s'installèrent dans les fauteuils et reprirent leur conversation :

_« -Que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite ?_

_-Elle va la recevoir… aujourd'hui…_

_-De qui ? Beckett ? Recevoir quoi ? »_

Castle cru voir un éclair d'inquiétude dans le regard de Jim, ce qui l'inquiéta lui aussi…

Beckett s'était installé confortablement dans le canapé, impatiente de commencer la lecture de sa vieille lettre…

"**Chère moi du futur,**

**J'espère que tu ne m'as pas oublié, mais, je pense que c'est assez difficile de s'oublier soi-même… c'est vraiment bizarre de dire ça !"**

La détective rit. Elle n'avait tout de même pas osé écrire ça ?! Le plus inquiétant, c'est qu'elle voyait très bien Castle dire ça…

**"C'est pas grave ! Faisons comme si ! Je me présente : Katherine Beckett, 13ans ½ ! Bon, papa et maman m'appellent « Kathy », je déteste ça mais je ne leur ai jamais dit ! Est-ce que tu leur as dit toi ? Ou alors, tu fais encore comme moi, tu supportes en silence juste pour les voir sourire quand ils prononcent le son du « y » ? Tu sais, un peu comme quand on dit « ouistiti » pour prendre une photo !"**

A la lecture de ces mots, la jeune femme se mit à sourire… depuis le temps, elle n'avait toujours pas osé leur dire… Elle avait pourtant essayé, mainte et mainte fois, mais sans jamais aller au bout… après tout, peut-être qu'au fond d'elle, être appelé ainsi ne la dérangeait pas tant que ça…

**"J'ai l'impression d'être un peu bête là, alors, je vais changer de sujet !**

**Je ne sais plus trop pourquoi j'ai voulu écrire cette lettre, mais bon, maintenant que je m'y mets, je veux la finir ! Après tout « il faut toujours finir ce que l'on a commencé ! », c'est ce que papa dit toujours ! Et, je me suis dit que dans 20ans, j'aurais oublié cette lettre et que ce serait marrant d'avoir à la relire non ? N'empêche… maintenant que je réfléchi, ca veut dire que tu as 33ans ½ ! Oh comme tu es vieille ! Est-ce que tu as déjà des rides ?"**

Le lieutenant grimaça, c'était la première fois qu'on lui disait qu'elle était vieille… Le pire, c'est qu'elle eu l'impression de prendre un méchant coup de vieux… ca fait toujours plaisir…

**"Voyons… ah ! Oui ! Question très importante ! As-tu réussi à avoir un petit chat ? Moi, tout ce que j'ai pu obtenir de papa et maman, c'est un chat en peluche… Tu te souviens de l'excuse nulle de maman ? Je cite : « Kathy, je suis certaine qu'au bout de deux semaines, tu ne t'en occupera plus… » Même pas vrai d'abord ! Bon, ok, j'avoue que la litière, c'est pas vraiment mon truc, mais bon, elle pourrait me faire plus confiance non ? Enfin, bref…"**

Beckett secoua sa tête de dépit. Elle se rappelait de cet épisode comme si c'était hier ! Jamais elle n'oublierait ses nombreux caprices à ce sujet, et… rien que d'y repenser, elle en avait encore honte… L'inspectrice commença alors la lecture de la deuxième page.

**"Ma chère moi du futur, je vais passer aux choses sérieuses ! Maintenant que tu es âgée, j'espère au moins que tu as trouvé notre amoureux ! Roh… comme j'aimerais tout savoir ! Mais c'est impossible… c'est dommage d'ailleurs… ca serait bien d'inventer une machine pour remonter le temps ! Bref, puisque je ne sais pas où tu en es, je vais te donner des conseils !"**

Elle sourit de plus belle se demandant si elle devait en rire ou s'attendre au pire…

**"Alors, pour commencer, si tu as déjà trouvé notre prince charmant…**

**J'espère qu'il s'occupe bien de toi et qu'il fait bien attention à ce conduire en parfait gentleman ! Oh ! Et j'espère aussi qu'il te prouve son amour quotidiennement, parce que ça, ça prouve qu'il est sincère et qu'il ne te décevra pas !**

**Après, si tu n'as toujours pas trouvé, je vais me contenter de te redire ce que maman dit tout le temps ! « Lorsque tu aimeras quelqu'un, rappelle-toi d'être …"**

_« …Toujours honnête et sincère avec toi-même. Ca ne rendra surement pas les choses plus simples, mais, accepter la vérité t'évitera nombre de souffrances inutiles… »_

Beckett avait fini cette citation à haute voix, sans même prendre la peine de la lire tant elle la connaissait par cœur… Mais son sourire commença à se ternir à l'évocation de sa mère, dont l'absence était toujours aussi dure à endurer…

"**En fait, je me demande si maman ne parle pas d'elle et de papa… parce que, quand elle dit ça, elle a toujours l'air dans les nuages, comme si elle pensait à autre chose… Bah, on n'est pas là pour parler de maman !**

**Et donc, moi, je dis qu'après tout, si tu as un doute, et même si tu n'en as pas, tu pourras toujours demander des conseils à maman ! Mais pas à papa, hein !? Parce que même si maman sera sourde et toute ridée, je suis sure qu'elle t'aidera quand même ! Alors que papa, lui, il n'y comprend rien…"**

Beckett ne pu s'empêcher de retenir une larme, puis d'autres qui coulèrent en silence sur son visage. Même si elle frotta rapidement son visage, elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait plus jamais demander ce genre de conseils à sa mère…

**"Oh ! Et si tu n'oses pas lui demander des conseils, je vais te donner quelques tuyaux ! Lorsque tu iras lui rendre visite, tu pourras t'installer à côté d'elle dans le canapé et lui dire tout bas ce qui te tracasse ! Ou alors, quand tu seras malade, je suis certaine qu'elle te rendra visite pour s'occuper de toi, comme elle l'a toujours fait ! Et… si tu le lui demande, elle se glissera dans ton lit !"**

Ce fut un choc. La jeune femme avait du mal à se rappeler certains de ces moments et s'en voulait déjà à mort… Elle qui faisait tout pour se rappeler de chaque faits et gestes de sa mère, trouva toutes ses certitudes s'effondrer devant une phrase remplie d'innocence, décrivant simplement son quotidien qui paraissait alors tellement banal…

Pourtant, chaque chose est éphémère, même celles qui nous paraissent éternelles… elle en avait fait la dure expérience… Beckett savait qu'elle avait eu une mère extraordinaire, et que très peu de personne arrivait à un tel niveau d'empathie… Mais à ce concentrer de tout son cœur sur tout les détails qui pourrait l'aider à retrouver l'assassin de sa mère, elle se rendit compte qu'elle commençait à oublier l'essentiel…

**"Ben didonc, je ne pensais pas que j'allais écrire autant ! Faut pas que le professeur de français lise cette lettre ! Sinon je l'entends d'ici : « vous voyez mademoiselle Beckett que quand vous voulez, vous pouvez ! La prochaine fois, votre composition fera deux pages minimum, et vous ne pourrez vous trouver aucune excuse ! ».**

**Alors je t'embrasse très fort, chère moi du futur !**

**Signé : Kate Beckett"**

Le sourire revint furtivement sur le visage encore mouillé de la jeune femme. Elle allait replier le papier quand elle remarqua le post-scriptum tout en bas de la lettre.

**"PS : J'allais oublier ! On m'a dit un jour qu'il n'y avait rien de plus romantique que d'inscrire le nom de la personne avec qui on veut partager le reste de notre vie sur une feuille et de voir, dans quelques années si notre souhait s'est réalisé… Bon, je ne sais pas si c'est vrai, mais ça vaut le coup d'essayer ! Alors, comme cette lettre aura déjà 20 ans quand tu la recevras, je pense que c'est le bon endroit pour y inscrire le nom de cette personne là ! Non ? Je t'ai fait des cases exprès !"**

Beckett retrouva son sourire, et après une légère hésitation, elle se décida à prendre un stylo, et sans hésitation cette fois, inscrivit les initiales de la seule personne qui occupait son esprit… et ce, depuis plusieurs années déjà…

**R.C. **

( . ?u=http%3A%2F% .com%2Fu%2Ff46%2F16%2F46%2F08%2F64% histoire d'illustrer mes propos! ^^)

A peine avait-elle fini d'inscrire ces deux lettres que la sonnette retentie pour la deuxième fois de la journée…

C'était Castle qui avait sonné. Quand Beckett l'aperçu derrière la porte, elle cacha immédiatement le petit carton dans un coin et alla rapidement ouvrir.

_« -Hey ! »_ Commença-t-il joyeusement.

_« -Hey Castle ! Que faites-vous là ? Un problème ? »_

_« -Non, non, aucun, mais je m'ennuyais de vous lieutenant ! » _

_« -Sans blague… _ Malgré son sourire aguicheur et son air de plaisantin, l'inspectrice ne pu s'empêcher de rougir légèrement… _Entrez, je v… » _

Le lieutenant n'avait pas pu finir sa phrase que Castle était déjà au milieu du salon. Une fois que Beckett l'avait rejoint, il se mit a observer méthodiquement ses joues encore humides à cause des marques des larmes.

_« -Qu'est-ce qui vous a mis dans cet état ? » _

_« -Oh rien d'important, vraiment ! » _Fit-elle en détournant rapidement le regard.

_« -vous voulez pas me montrer ? » _Tanta l'écrivain en abordant l'expression du Chat Potté à la perfection…

_« -non, sans façon ! »_

_« -et si je devine ? »_

_« -vous ne trouverez jamais ! »_

_« -et si je devine quand même ? »_

_« -vous tenez le pari Castle ? Je vous laisse 3 tentatives mais je suis certaine que vous ne trouverez pas ! »_ La détective était sûre d'elle, impossible qu'il trouve ! Et dans tout les cas, il ne fallait surtout pas qu'il lise le post-scriptum et les initiales qu'elle avait inscrites à la fin de la lettre… C'était beaucoup trop risqué…

_« -Marché conclu ! »_

_« -alors ? Vos propositions ? »_

_« -La première : vous avez découvert où les extraterrestres apparaitrons et vous êtes devenue leur agent de liaison ! C'est pour ça que vous êtes toute émotionnée ! »_

_« -… » _Beckett arqua un sourcil… Elle voulait bien qu'il ait une imagination débordante, mais, il y a une limite à tout !

_« -pourquoi vous me regardez avec des yeux de merlan frit ? »_

_« -J'hésite… soit vous vous fichez de moi, soit vous venez de détruire bêtement une de vos chances… »_

_« -ah zut, alors la deuxième ! Pour le 46ème anniversaire du Nutella, vous êtes invitée en haut de la statue de la liberté qui sera entièrement recouverte de la pâte à tartiner pour l'occasion ! Génial ! *O* » _Ses yeux pétillants lui donnait une expression tout à fait craquante, mais, Beckett ne céda pas, seul un léger sourire la trahissait, mais seulement pendant quelques secondes…

_« -et j'aurais pleuré pour ca ?»_

_« -Ben oui, moi, j'aurais pleuré de joie ! *o* »_

_« -…. Je crois que c'est votre dernière proposition… »_

_« -ok ! Alors, je dirais que vous venez de lire une lettre vieille de 20ans et vous êtes encore toute retournée et attendrie par ce que vous avez lu dedans ! »_

_« -… Mais…Co…comment… » _La jeune femme n'en revenait pas…

_« -Alors ? J'ai gagné ? »_

_« -impossible… »_

_« -Si vous ne voulez vraiment pas que je la lise, je ne la lirais pas… »_

_« -Vos yeux trahissent votre volonté Castle… »_

_« -Vous êtes sûre ? »_

Résignée, elle lâcha dans un soupir :_ « …Chose promise, chose due… »_

Beckett cherchait désespérément une échappatoire, mais, n'en trouvant pas, elle se résigna à aller récupérer le carton dans sa cachette de fortune.

Malgré sa réticence à lui tendre la lettre, la détective ne pu s'empêcher de rougir légèrement quand elle vit l'écrivain déplier avec empressement le fameux morceau de papier…

_« -Je… Je vais chercher quelque chose à boire… »_

Castle acquiesça par un grognement, il était trop plongé dans sa lecture pour prendre le temps de répondre clairement…

Beckett espérait plus que tout qu'il ne remarque pas le post-scriptum en bas de la seconde page… Après tout, elle avait faillit le manquer… Avec un peu de chance, il ne le verra pas lui non plus…

D'un coup, Castle s'exclama :

« - _C'est marrant ! Vous vous 'auto-insultez' ! »_

_« -… sans commentaire …»_ lança-t-elle de la cuisine.

« _-En même temps… c'est pas vieux 33ans… »_

_« -Je dirais plutôt que si moi je suis vieille, alors vous, vous êtes une momie ! »_

_« -Eh ! » _fit-il offusqué.

_« -Je rigole Castle ! »_

Beckett soupira… plus qu'un paragraphe et il commencerait la deuxième page… Pour se changer les idées elle décida de se concentrer sur le plateau qu'elle avait entreprit de remplir quelques minutes plus tôt.

Castle lisait si vite qu'il était déjà arrivé à la fin de la lettre… Lorsqu'il remarqua le Post-scriptum, son cœur manqua un battement et il ne pu s'empêcher de sourire de toutes ses dents tout en devenant rouge comme une pivoine…

Lorsque le lieutenant passa discrètement la tête dans l'encadrement de porte, il se reprit rapidement et retrouva son visage souriant mais neutre à la fois. Il ne voulait pas éveiller ses soupçons… même si dans son fort intérieur, il y avait une explosion de joie, de soulagement et d'espoir…

Voyant que la détective était mal à l'aise, il tenta de la rassurer comme il pouvait en s'éloignant le plus possible du gênant sujet…

_« En tout cas, votre lettre respire la joie de vivre ! »_

_« Castle… j'avais 13ans… »_

C'est ce moment que choisit Castle pour se faire une promesse silencieuse… Il ferait tout son possible pour que la femme qu'il aime tant retrouve cette joie de vivre et cette légère insouciance, malgré les mésaventures qu'elle avait traversées et qui ont laissé de graves blessures dont son cœur fragile souffre encore aujourd'hui.

_« Moui, mais même ! Avouez que vous avez toujours envie d'un petit chat ! »_

Beckett détourna légèrement le regard… il était tombé juste… une fois de plus…

_« … peut-être, mais je me suis fait une raison ! Il serait malheureux, avec le travail, je n'aurais pas le temps de m'en occuper… Il se sentirait seul…»_

La détective essaya de dévisager Castle. Avait-il lu ou non cette phrase et ces initiales compromettantes ? Castle qui senti son regard posé sur lui essaya de rester le plus naturel possible…

_« -Alors lieutenant ? Que nous avez-vous préparé de bon ? »_

_« -Ah…euh, je n'ai plus que des sodas et quelques cookies… »_

_« -C'est parfait ! »_

Alors qu'ils s'installaient sur le canapé, Castle reprit la parole :

_«-Bon, soyons honnête… »_

Beckett retenait son souffle… le moment de vérité qu'elle craignait tant arrivait…

« _-Cette lettre a attisé ma curiosité d'écrivain… Comment étiez-vous à 13 ans ? Je veux tout savoir ! »_

La jeune femme laissa s'échapper un soupir… Il n'avait pas pu le lire… ce ne serait pas cette question qu'il aurait posé sinon… Heureuse de ne pas être découverte, elle décida de satisfaire la curiosité de son écrivain préféré…

Ainsi, ils parlèrent de leur enfance pendant des heures…

Le soir était déjà tombé et Castle décida de ne pas abuser de l'hospitalité de son hôte, surtout qu'il l'avait surprise à étouffer un petit bâillement quelques minutes plus tôt…

Alors qu'il passait le pas de la porte, il se retourna d'un coup et se retrouva nez à nez avec la jeune femme qui resta immobile d'étonnement.

Avant qu'elle ne reprenne ses esprits, l'écrivain déposa un doux baiser sur ses lèvres…

Elle avait fermé les yeux à ce bref contact, et quand elle les rouvrit, l'écrivain avait déjà disparu.

Oscillant entre rêve et réalité, la détective referma la porte derrière elle…

_Il l'avait donc lu… _

Le lendemain, alors que la jeune femme prenait son petit déjeuné, des petits cris se firent entendre derrière la porte d'entrée. Curieuse, elle alla vérifier, et les petits cris devinrent rapidement des miaulements…

En effet, la détective découvrit une petite cage au pied de sa porte déposée délicatement à côté du journal. Sur la cage était posé une rose rouge et une petite enveloppe blanche.

La jeune femme saisi l'enveloppe et entreprit de l'ouvrir. Elle découvrit à l'intérieur une clef et un petit mot.

**« Avec cette clef, plus personne ne se sentira seul ou malheureux… que ce soit lui ou… toi… **

**Je vous attends impatiemment… .»**

Kate sourit et, alors qu'elle remettait la carte dans l'enveloppe, elle remarqua qu'au dos de celle-ci deux lettres étaient inscrites dans des petites cases couleur or… **K. B.**

Quelques heures plus tard, la sonnette retentie dans tout le loft. Loft qui, comme l'espérait Castle, s'apprêterait à recevoir de nouveaux pensionnaires…

Cette fois, l'écrivain se précipita pour ouvrir la porte, et… lorsqu'il vit Beckett avec pour seul bagages la cage contenant le petit chat, une pointe de doute l'envahit…

Et si quelqu'un avait ramassé l'enveloppe et la rose avant Beckett ? Et si elle lui en voulait pour son audace de la veille au soir ? Et si… le 'R' et le 'C' ne signifiait pas ce qu'il croyait…

Alors qu'il était perdu dans sa réflexion, un petit miaulement le ramena à la dure réalité.

_« -Ah ! Oh, euh, entrez lieutenant… »_

_« -Castle… Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Pourquoi laisser un chaton derrière ma porte ?»_

Il en était certain… Elle n'avait ni lu le mot, ni eu la fleur entre les mains… Tout le courage dont il avait du faire preuve pour en arriver là n'avait donc servit à rien…

_« -Allo ? Castle ? Pourquoi ? »_

_« -… Je pensais que ça vous ferez plaisir et… »_

_« -Je croyais vous avoir dit que je n'avais pas le temps de m'en occuper… »_

_« -Mais… »_

La détective fut attendrie par le Castle tout penaud qu'elle avait en face d'elle… Elle décida de le sauver de son embarra et lui planta la rose sous le nez.

_« -Et ça ? Ca veut dire quoi ?_ »

Le visage de l'écrivain s'illumina et il retrouva immédiatement son assurance :

_« -Eh bien, dans le langage des fleurs, une rose rouge signifie… »_

_« -Hum ? »_

_« -… __Je… t'aime__… »_ L'écrivain avait murmuré cette confession en baissant les yeux … Il ne voulait pas croiser le regard persan de la détective…

Pour seule réponse, Beckett posa la cage sur le sol et ouvrit la petite porte…

Castle la regarda faire sans un mot et avant qu'il ne dise quoi que ce soit, le chaton s'était échappé et avait trouvé refuge sous la table basse.

Son regard interrogateur se posa sur le visage rayonnant de la jeune femme, qui prit la parole :

_« -Je croyais que nous étions attendus ? Ce n'est plus le cas ? »_

Castle mit quelques secondes pour comprendre la situation, mais, dés qu'il eut remis ses pensées en ordre, il s'empressa de répondre :

_« -Oh oui ! Bienvenue chez vous lieutenant ! »_

Kate coupa court à la présentation de l'appartement et sauta dans les bras de son homme… S'en suivit un magnifique baiser, mêlant larmes de joie, émotion et une immense tendresse…

Le chaton, seul spectateur de cette explosion de bonheur, pencha tête sur le côté et émis un petit miaulement, histoire que l'on s'intéresse un peu plus à lui, mais… ce fut sans effet…

**FIN ( ou presque...)**

* * *

Voilàààà j'espère que vous avez passé un agréable moment ( ou un moment tout court! :P)

Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout!

En chapitre 2 vous trouverez une "scène bonus" dans le sens où, beaucoup de personnes sur FB m'ont demandé ce qui 'était dit dans cette fameuse conversation etre Jim et Castle... A vous de voir si vous voulez continuer! :D

Merci encore!


	2. Chapter 2

Voilà le passage bonus! Enjoy! ^^

* * *

Passage bonus OS _Les années passent les écrits perdurent_…

Cela faisait maintenant deux longues minutes angoissantes que Castle subissait, assis, mal à l'aise, en face du père de sa muse...

Il torturait ses pauvres doigts comme un enfant pris en faute, attendant sa punition...

Pourtant la curiosité l'emportant, il se décida à poser sa question et ainsi sortir le vieil homme de ses pensées...

Tout doucement, il prononça :

_"Qui va recevoir quoi?"_

Après quelques secondes de plus passées en silence, Jim releva la tête pour fixer l'écrivain nerveux et prononcer très vite:

_"Kate... Ma petite Kathy... Elle va recevoir une lettre qu'elle s'est écrite il y a une vingtaine d'année..."_

_"Ah bon? Comment c'est possible? Pourquoi j'étais pas au courant qu'on pouvait faire ça? C'est trop cool!"_

Le regard noir que lui lança Jim, calma immédiatement l'écrivain, qui se concentra à nouveau sur le problème du père de sa muse... Le tout non sans remarquer que ce regard noir était en tout point identique avec celui de sa fille...

_"Je suis désole... Qu'y a-t-il de si dangereux dans cette lettre?"_

_"Oh... Ce n'est pas dangereux physiquement, c'est plus psychologiquement..."_

L'écrivain avait du mal à comprendre, comment une lettre écrite par une enfant pouvait avoir des répercutions psychologiques sur un adulte lieutenant de police hyper efficace?

Remarquant son incompréhension, le vieil homme se décida à donner les précisions dont Castle avait bien besoin.

_"Il y a très exactement 20 ans, ma petite Kate a étudié les codes pour faire une lettre en cours de français, vous savez, l'emplacement de l'adresse, des formules de politesse et tout ce qu'il va avec... Et en rentrant, cette leçon lui avait tellement plu quelle voulait absolument écrire à quelqu'un!"_

Castle sourit en s'imaginant sa muse, jeune, il aurait vraiment voulu la connaître à cette époque... Malgré les multiples questions qu'il aurait voulu poser à son père, il ne l'interrompit pas, et attendit patiemment que le vieil homme reprenne le cours de son récit...

_"Vous l'auriez vue... Elle sautillait partout... Mais au bout d'une demi-heure à nous tourner autour pour qu'on lui dise à qui écrire, vous comprenez bien que notre patience a des limites... Alors, têtue comme elle est, elle s'est enfermée dans_ _sa chambre et nous a crié à travers la porte : "puisse que c'est comme ça, je vais m'écrire à moi même! Na! Et vous eh ben, vous n'aurez pas de lettre! Et il faudra pas venir pleurer! " Sur le moment, avec Johanna, on s'est dit qu'on avait été un peu dur avec elle, mais les 3h de paix qui on suivit nous ont bien convaincu du contraire!"_

Jim riait. Se souvenir du passé, de sa vie à trois avait l'air de lui faire du bien... Castle le laissa a ses souvenirs un instant puis le ramena a la réalité avec une simple question:

_"Alors elle n'est pas en danger finalement?"_

Jim le fixa et son expression changea. Son air inquiet repris sa place sur son visage et il baissa les yeux à nouveau. Puis il reprit son récit, sans répondre à la question de l'écrivain...

_"Au bout de trois heures donc, elle est redescendue toute fière avec un petit carton. Elle l'a donné à sa mère et lui a fait promettre de ne pas l'ouvrir. Ma femme la regarda de travers et lui demanda pourquoi elle avait inscrit l'adresse de la maison, puisque, si le colis arrivait ici, elle l'ouvrirait forcément ... Monsieur Castle ... Je n'oublierais jamais ce regard espiègle que la fille lui lança à ce moment-là... "Mais c'est parce qu'il arrivera dans 20ans! Et c'est écrit "pour mademoiselle Beckett Katherine" donc tu ne pourras pas l'ouvrir! Na!"_

Jim souriait à nouveau, ce souvenir faisait remonter une foule de sentiment en lui.

_"Que s'est-il passe ensuite?" _

Castle quant à lui, trouvait l'histoire de plus en plus intéressante et ne pouvait pas résister... Il lui fallait la suite!

_"Ensuite elle a fait promettre à sa mère de l'amener à son ami le vieux Féfé... C'était Fernand, notre facteur depuis toujours... Il adorait raconter ses histoires a Kathy, et elle passait des heures entières à l'écouter... Enfin, ma femme s'inquiétait de ne pas savoir ce qu'il y avait dans cette boîte... Et pour la rassurer, je lui ai donc proposé de regarder à l'intérieur avant de l'amener à la poste...et "_

Castle ne put s'en empêcher, il coupa Jim dans son récit et avec son petit air intéressé il lui lança

_"Mais vous aviez promis de ne pas regarder!"_

Jim le regarda et sourit. Les yeux brillants de Castle et son air si intéressé lui firent vite comprendre pourquoi sa fille chérie était amoureuse de cet homme... Un Éternel enfant, à l'écoute, s'intéressant sincèrement aux gens qu'il aime... Il reprit le cours de la conversation, il lui trouvera des défauts plus tard...

_"Elle l'a fait promettre à sa mère, jamais à moi!"_

_"Mouai… C'est un peu louche quand même… Mais, en tant que père, je comprends."_

_"Mais voilà ce qui m'inquiète..."_

Castle redevint sérieux et resta très attentif aux mots qu'il allait entendre...

_"Dans sa lettre il n'y avait rien de dangereux ni blessant, mais, elle parle beaucoup de sa mère ... J'ai peur que cette lettre ne lui brise à nouveau le cœur, elle a toujours tellement de mal à parler de cette perte... Je... Je sais que je ne suis pas à la hauteur pour la soutenir... C'est pour cela que je suis là..."_

Castle regarda attentivement l'homme face à lui... Il venait ouvertement de lui confier le cœur de sa fille, ses sentiments les plus profonds, les plus intimes.

_"Mais... Je ... Je ne sais pas monsieur Beckett... Je lui ai déjà fait tant de mal en ressortant le dossier de votre femme... Je risque de la faire souffrir à nouveau_..."

Devant le Castle contrit qu'il avait face à lui, Jim sourit et lui avoua doucement,

_"Même si vous l'avez fait souffrir par le passé, vous êtes celui grâce à qui le plus de cicatrices se sont refermées… Je vous en serais toujours reconnaissant, mais aujourd'hui, je vous le demande comme un service..."_

Castle ne savait pas où se mettre ... Alors, comme par habitude, il essaya de s'en sortir avec une pirouette et un trait d'humour.

_"Mais, si je peux me permettre, si cette lettre est si 'dangereuse' pourquoi la lui avoir envoyée ?"_

_"Vous savez, quand le facteur est passé à la maison tout à l'heure... Qu'il m'a remis le colis... J'ai vraiment hésité à lui donner la nouvelle adresse de la fille... Mais... J'ai repensé à cette journée... C'était une promesse que ma femme, que sa mère lui avait faite... Je ne pouvais pas ne pas le faire, ça aurait été comme si Johanna avait menti à sa fille... Vous comprenez?"_

Castle avait les larmes aux yeux, il essayait de les retenir pour paraître fort, mais l'amour sincère et honnête que cet homme avait pour sa femme le touchait grandement...

_"Avec votre permission, je file me donner forme humaine et je vais lui rendre visite, après ce que vous venez de le raconter, je ne veux pas qu'elle soit seule..."_

Jim sourit et acquiesça silencieusement. Décidément il commençait à apprécier dangereusement cet écrivain...

Alors que Castle le ramenait vers la sortie, Jim se retourna et pointa un index accusateur vers l'écrivain...

_"Je vous remercie mais... Si jamais vous tentez quoi que ce soit de puéril, vous me le paierez !"_

Castle dégluti difficilement et lança un petit : "_c'est noté..."_

Jim s'éloigna et en arrivant vers l'ascenseur, se retourna à nouveau et conclu

_"Et ne croyez pas que je sois dupe... Pour avoir la fille, vous devrez passer beaucoup plus de test! Vous allez souffrir!"_

Castle aurait juré entendre un rire sournois provenant de l'ascenseur mais il se raisonna en incriminant son imagination débordante...

Malgré cette conversation qui lui semblait irréelle, il fila prendre une douche et seulement 15 minutes plus tard il était en route, direction, chez sa muse !

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'ici!

J'espère que ça vous a plu!

Si oui, j'annonce officiellement que je suis en train de préparer un tout nouvel OS! Si non, ben, tant pis! ;P

(^o^)


End file.
